Find the Real
by XtremeDiva22
Summary: Life is a journey best traveled in company. When the most unlikely of people meet, their worlds get shifted upside - down, and a new journey begins. (Title from Alter Bridge's Find the Real off their One Day Remains cd. )
1. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own no one mentioned in the following story.

**A/N:** I know i shouldn't be starting a new story, but I have had this idea for a while now and decided to play it out and see how it goes. Your feedback is greatly appreciated on this; should I continue it, or should I end it. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Open Your Eyes**

"Remind me again why we are here"

Nicky Hilton looked back at her older sister, "Because I wanted to come here Paris."

Paris rolled her eyes and continued walking in the direction that her sister was leading them to. She truly did not want to be spending her entire Monday evening in some stuffy old arena. She didn't even know why she had bothered to let Nicky drag her along. It wasn't like she was going to be much fun, as she could never quite understand what it was that her sister saw in this so called "sports entertainment." All Paris Hilton did know was that she'd much rather be on a farm milking a cow that here at a WWE show.

As they passed what seemed to be the makeup room, Paris stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and added some lipgloss, making sure she looked just right. She checked her outfit one last time before turning back to her sister who patiently waited for her. When Paris was all done, Nicky quickly turned on her heels and continued walking down the deserted hallways, anxious to get to their destination.

Nicky Hilton, unlike her sister, had tried her best to keep her life as private as possible. And so it was that very few people knew that she had been a wrestling fan her entire life. So, when she had learnt that the WWE was going to be putting on a weeks worth of shows in California, Nicky knew she couldn't miss this for the world. She had personally called up Mr. McMahon and asked if he would have the time to meet with her, and to her great surprise, he had been happy to agree.

Of course, she didn't want to go alone, so she opted to bring along Paris. Even though Paris had begged and pleaded with Nicky not to drag her along, in the end she got her way. After all, Nicky had attended plenty of parties that she would have missed if not for Paris, who always brought her along every where. Now it was Nicky's turn; she was going to do something she wanted and Paris was going to have to come along.

She looked over her shoulder at Paris, "We're meeting Mr. Vince McMahon, he's the owner of the company. He's probably going to want to talk to us for a bit, and then he said we would have some time to meet some of the wrestlers before the show starts." Nicky was all smiles as Paris nodded her head; she was much more excited than her sister was.

Suddenly, Nicky stopped dead in her tracks. Paris quickened her pace and walked over to her, wondering what was wrong, "Nicky, are you okay?"

"In a few moments, I'm going to be meeting Mr. Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWE. I have looked up to this man since I can remember Paris, what if I make a total fool out of myself. What if I say something stupid and he's going to think I'm an idiot, what if..."

"Nicky! Would you stop. You're going to be fine, just calm down. Honey, you've been watching since you were a little girl, I would think that by now you know just about everything there is to know; your not going to say anything stupid, because its impossible." Paris reassured.

"You're right, I'm going to be fine. I just...I can't believe we are actually here Paris! Can you believe it?" Nicky had gone from anxious to happy in a matter of seconds.

"Of course I can believe it. Now come on, you don't want to be late, now do you?" Paris began walking in the direction they had previously been headed and Nicky followed closely behind.

Within a few minutes they began to hear and see the buzzing of the workers running back and forth, making sure everything was going to be read in time for 6 o 'clock. Every step they took, Nicky became more and more excited as she was finally coming face to face with what was the WWE.

They found their destination, Vince McMahon's office, and knocked on the door. After hearing a faint "Come in", they slowly opened the door to find Mr. McMahon along with Shane and Stephanie seated in a plush leather couch.

"Come on in," Vince ushered them in. The two women walked in and smiled at the two younger McMahons. Stephanie and Shane both stood and walked over to introduce themselves.

After brief introductions, they all sat down around the glass desk. "So Nicky, tell me what attracted you to the world of wrestling" Vince asked.

"The first time I saw a live wresting show was when I was 5. My grandfather was a big fan and I would watch it with him every week. It was like our little tradition."

"How about you Paris?" Stephanie asked.

Paris smiled, how was she supposed to tell the owner and his children that she had never watched a single moment of WWE television in her life. She had to say something; they were all awaiting an answer from her.

"Actually," Paris started, "Nicky is slowly introducing me to the WWE. I don't know very much right now, but I'm learning." She smiled her famous sweet smile.

"Well of course. I'm sure with time, you will come to know all there is about the WWE." Shane spoke.

"That's exactly what I've been telling her" Nicky continued.

After a few more moments of idle chitchat, Vince announced he had to get to a "Pre RAW" meeting. He invited the two Hiltons to join him, so that he could introduce them to the roster. This would be an easier way for them to be able to meet everyone there was to know, instead of having them shown around by someone. Paris and Nicky agreed that it would be most accommodating, and followed Vince, Shane and Stephanie over to the large meeting room where the wrestlers had already begun to assemble.

They took their seats in the rear of the room, as to be able to get a good look at everyone, and see what it was really like to be backstage. After about 5 minutes, Vince called the meeting into order, and began talking about the various storylines they were going through. He made some adjustments, gave some praises and his share of criticism, and then went on to explain their traveling schedules for the next week.

As Nicky listened intently to Vince speak, she was drawn in by the everyday action of the WWE. She always loved watching wrestling on television, but seeing the backstage action was even more exciting. Now, she would be able to see how the wrestlers interacted behind the scenes; something she had always been interested in.

She scanned the room watching whom sat with whom. She noticed that Edge, Chris Jericho, Christian, and Chris Benoit all sat together. Behind them were Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Lita, and Christy Hemme. On the other side of the room sat Triple H, Batista, and Randy Orton. Nicky knew that Evolution was now broken up, but she realized that they really must be good friends. And so, it was in this manner that Nicky was able to figure out whom socialized with whom.

As Nicky was focused on her surrounding, Paris could not have been more bored. Everything Mr. McMahon was saying was of no relevance to her; she didn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth as it all had to do with some storyline. She didn't know any of the people he was referring to, so she couldn't even put a face to the name. She didn't know who this Randy Orton was or who Shelton Benjamin and Chris Jericho were or what their new feud was.

Paris suddenly felt very out of place; something she had never felt before. She looked over to her sister and realized how entranced Nicky was. Paris now realized that maybe she should have paid more attention to what her sister was interested in, after all Nicky did her share for Paris. She resolved that from this moment on she was going to pay more attention to Nicky and her interests, after all it didn't seem all that bad.

As the meeting came to a close, Vince had one last announcement, "Finally, I'd like you all to meet two very special ladies who will be here with us for the week we will be spending here in California. I'd like you all to make them feel welcome," he looked to the two girls and smiled, "Paris, Nicky." he motioned for them to stand up and they complied.

Now, as they stood in the back of the room, all eyes were on them. They were the center of attention; something both sisters, especially Paris, had become quite accustomed to. Paris and Nicky both smiled and gave a little wave, and then sat back down in their seats.

Vince had a few closing remarks and then dismissed the meeting. Paris and Nicky sat in the seats; Nicky watching the wrestlers walk around and out of the room, Paris checking her appearance in her compact. Vince then approached them and suggested they join everyone in catering where they would be able to socialize. He led them to a table, and then excused himself as he had business to attend to.

They sat in silence a while as Nicky, again, took in all her surroundings. The WWE completely fascinated her, and she couldn't get enough of it. She just wished that Paris felt the same. The more she looked around, the more she realized that these were normal people whom she looked up to and respected in so many ways. She really longed to speak to some of them, however, being the less sociable of the two Hilton sisters, she was afraid to do so.

"Why don't you go and talk to some of them?" Paris finally asked. She knew her sister well enough to know that she was dying to have a conversation with one of them. She just didn't understand why she hadn't done so already.

"No, it's okay. I'll stay here with you..." Nicky began but was cut off by Paris.

"Oh please! I can take care of myself Nicky, so go on."

"No, I really don't feel like it right now..."

"Would you stop making excuses! I know you want to talk them, but what I can't seem to understand is why in the world you haven't marched your butt over to them yet." Paris cocked an eyebrow awaiting her sisters response.

"I'm not making excuses Paris, I just..." Nicky sighed as Paris rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, I guess I'm nervous to talk to them. I mean these are people that I watch on television every week, so it's a little weird for me to have the opportunity to talk to them."

Paris was taken aback by Nicky's response. "Well Nicky, with the way you put it, you make it seem like your some nobody on the street. Your Nicky Hilton for God's sakes, not just some everyday fan. If anything, they should be the ones nervous about speaking to you."

"Paris!"

"What! It's true, your richer and more famous than any of these people here. You have nothing to be nervous about." She sat back and smiled.

Nicky shook her head and laughed. Her sister always had a way of making her find any situation funny; especially after the way she twisted it around like she just had. It wasn't like Paris was conceited or anything, she just said exactly what she thought, which of course ended up being true most of the time.

"I suppose your right Paris, but still..."

"Still what! I don't care what I have to do, you are going to go over there and talk to some of these damn wrestlers. I refuse to let this be a waste of my time. We came here with a purpose, and we are going to fulfill that. Now get yourself over there."

Nicky pouted, "Will you at least come with me?"

"If this is the only way that I am going to get you to do this, then fine." Paris stood and searched the room for a group whom they could go and socialize with. She spotted a group of blondes and began making her way over to them, Nicky in tow.

They quickly reached the table and Paris walked over to them and smiled, "Hi, I'm Paris."

The men and women seated at the table turned their attention towards Paris. They smiled and one of them stood. Paris was now eye level with a tall blonde man. He had long hair and green eyes, which seemed mysterious. He was muscular, as she could tell by the way his black shirt hugged his body. In all, Paris thought he was quite good looking; sexy in fact.

Adam scrutinized the woman before him: Paris Hilton, the most notorious socialite ever to make a name for herself. He had always thought she was an interesting person to say the least, and there was no mistaking that she was very beautiful. She wore a white wife beater with her signature "That's Hot!" catchphrase written in pink across her chest. Her short jean skirt exposed her toned stomach and legs, and her red stilettos made her taller than she already was. Her long blonde hair was lose and straight, cascading over her shoulders.

He held out his hand and grinned, "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam Copeland."

Paris shook his hand and smiled, then she turned to Nicky, "This is my sister Nicky. She's a big fan."

He shook her hand as well, once again grinning his infamous smile. "Well, I would have never thought, but it's great to hear that we have attract a diverse crowd of fans." He turned back to those seated as his table, "Would the two of you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not." Nicky agreed.

They sat themselves down at the table, Paris next to Adam and Nicky next to her. Adam then went on to introduce them to the rest of the table. There was Jay, who Paris learnt played a character named Christian, Chris Irvine, whom everyone called Jericho, as that was his on screen persona, and the last of the men was Chris Benoit a 18 year veteran. Adam then introduced them to the 3 women seated at the table; Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, and Amy Dumas, also known as Lita. Paris had noticed Trish during the meeting and had immediately thought her to be gorgeous.

The group began to converse, and it was at this point that Nicky began to loosen up and was able to ask them the questions she had always wanted to. Nicky had always thought she knew everything there was to know about wrestling, but while speaking to them she realized that she didn't know half as much as she thought she did. As they spoke to her about storylines and training, Nicky continued to learn, as did Paris.

Paris listen intently to their conversations and saw that it seemed she had underestimated the WWE. She became more and more intrigued as she continued to listen, and realized that if people like Trish, Stacy and Amy were in this profession, it couldn't be all that bad, and so she decided that she was going to give the WWE a chance.


	2. Behind Those Eyes

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in the following story

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2: Behind Those Eyes**

After a few hours, Paris and Nicky were still seated, conversing with some of the WWE Superstars. After talking about wrestling for a good portion of the time, they had now moved on to telling Paris and Nicky stories of their days on the road.

Currently, Jericho was telling them the story of the "Blizzard of the Millennium", in which Adam, Jay, himself, and two of their fellow coworkers at the time Matt and Jeff Hardy, had gotten drunk on wine and had jumped out of a hotel room window into the snow in only their boxers. The boys, of course, had forgotten their keys to the outer doors, so they had to go through the main lobby, as the staff and other occupants of the hotel looked on.

Paris laughed and shared a similar time, in which she and some of her friends had gotten drunk and then had gone skinny dipping in nearby beach. Later, as they were running back to their clothes which they had left on the beach, they were caught by some of the beach patrol police. Of course, at this point in her life, Paris was not the famous name she now was, and so the incident was hardly spoken of. Yet, she knew that if it were to happen today, it would be on the front page of every tabloid, pictures included.

They shared a few more stories, and soon Adam turned to her, " So Paris, tell us a little about yourself. You've heard all about us, but we have yet to hear about you, except for the tantalizing skinny dipping story."

Paris blushed, "...well there really isn't all that much to say..."

"Oh sure there is, you're Paris Hilton: the most talked of socialite ever to grace the Hollywood scene." Stacy interjected.

Again, Paris blushed and looked down and her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Paris is very modest when it comes to these things," Nicky quipped, coming to her sisters aid. "She knows she's talked about, she just doesn't particularly like to hear about what they say; especially since most of what they print is all fabrications."

"Obviously, we realize that you can't take anything you read in those papers without a grain of salt. We've all been victims of the tabloids and paparazzi, and we know all they spread is lies, that's why we asked." Amy explained.

Paris smiled, realizing these people were so much nicer than any of her Hollywood entourage: they didn't jump to conclusions about her, and they didn't judge her like everyone else did.

"I don't really know what to say..."

"Why don't you start by telling us what the Paris empire is up to these days?" Chris Benoit suggested.

"Right now, I'm working on a perfume line, and a jewelry collection. Nicky is just about ready to launch her new clothing line 'Chick'" she said as she turned to her sister, "oh, and I'm thinking of opening a hotel chain: Paris Hotels, and my debut cd should be coming out soon"

"Seems like you got your plate full" Adam looked on incredulously.

She shrugged, "I suppose, but there are a few more aspects I'd like to venture in."

"Which would be...?" Jay inquired.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." she smirked.

"Paris likes to keep everyone in suspicion of what her next move is going to be; she likes to keep the press on their toes so to say." Nicky implied.

Paris bit her bottom lip at her sister's remark; how true she was. Paris was always more than happy to shock the press by doing some outrageous stunt, her recent "too hot for tv" commercial being the latest. She thrived off of what the press did with the information they were given, whether it be good or bad, for Paris knew that any sort of attention, was good attention. As had been the case with her "sex tape". Of course she had been mortified that it had leaked out, but in the end it had just helped further cement her status in the business. She had come back better than ever, and she knew that if this would have happened to anyone else, the results would not have been the same.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Jericho suddenly stood up, "Well, Divas and assclowns seems like we have just about under an hour until RAW starts, so I suggest we get moving."

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they stood and talked amongst themselves. Paris and Nicky stood up as well, uncertain as what to do next.

"If ya want, you two can come and hang around in our locker room if you'd like" Adam turned to the sisters.

Trish shot him a stern glare, "...or you can go and hang around with the Divas; whatever you prefer." Adam grinned infamously.

Paris smiled, unable to hold it back, as she bit her bottom lip, " I ..."

"I think it would be best if we just went with the girls." Nicky interrupted. "Come on Paris," she grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her in the direction Trish, Amy, and Stacy were headed.

Paris looked back at Adam, and then quickly sped up her pace to match that of her sisters.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicky hissed when they were a way from catering.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean Paris!" Nicky shook her head at her sister. Paris had always been very good a pretending to be the dumb blonde, and she realized that this was exactly what her sister was doing.

"Nicky, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"First of all Paris, you can get us into a lot of trouble. We are hear to meet the wrestlers and watch them, not to make out with them! Secondly, Adam is married, so get that idea out of your head." Nicky was fuming.

"Actually, Adam is going through a divorce at the moment, so he's open market." Stacy Keibler informed, overhearing their conversation.

"See,"Paris gloated, "I'm not doing anything wrong, not to say that I am; but if I was, it technically would not be considered that way."

Nicky rolled her eyes as she walked toward the locker room. "Just don't do anything stupid that might get you into trouble with the press, that's the last thing we need right now"

Trish turned back, "What's the last thing you need right now?" She had only caught the ending of their conversation, and before she was able to get a response they had reached the locker room.

Upon entering, Nicky and Paris were introduced to the rest of the RAW Divas; Christy Hemme, Candice Michelle, Maria Kanellis, Lilian Garcia, and Victoria. After brief introductions, Trish, Stacy, and Lita, along with the Hilton sisters, made their way to the back of the room.

"So, I reiterate, what's the last thing you need right now?" Trish sat herself down in one of the plush suede couches.

"For Paris,"she sent her a look, "to do anything that the press might have a field day with."

"You mean with Adam?" Amy asked.

"So you noticed too? I thought I was the only one." Nicky stated.

"Well, we honestly can't place all the blame on Paris, Adam is doing his fair share. Besides, not to tread on personal matters, but Paris is old enough to maker her own decisions." Stacy defended her.

"Thank you! I'm glad someone noticed..."

"Paris, I know you can make you own decisions; I'm just trying to help you make the right ones!"

"Girls, now I know this is like sisterly love or what not, but you really shouldn't fight over a thing like this." Amy broke in.

"I suppose," the sisters said in unison.

"So,"Paris sat on the arm of the sofa, "now that we're on the topic, how's your own love lives; is it hard with being on the road all the time?"

"It all depends..." Stacy began.

"Most of the people end up dating one another, just ask Trish?" Lita smirked.

Trish blushed as Paris looked on, "Actually, Li can answer that question for herself."

"I'm dating Matt Hardy. Have been for the past 4 years now, but he's out with an injury now and is back home in North Carolina."

"So Trish, what about you?' Nicky awaited an answer.

"I'm seeing Chris," a smile spread across her face as she mentioned his name.

"Jericho or Benoit?"

"Jericho"she mumbled.

"Who? Trish speak louder I didn't get that." Lita teased.

"Oh shut up; you heard me perfectly well!"

"Awwww, the two of you must make the cutest couple!"Paris gushed.

"They really do. Whenever they think no one is watching they'll hold hands and be all lovey with one another, but as soon as someone makes an entrance they stop." Stacy stood and walked over to the mirror.

"That's not true; we are very open about our relationship."

"Sure thing Trish..." Lita started, but was interrupted by Candice.

"Hey guys? Stage hand just came by, said you'd all be starting the show in a triple threat match so you'll need to be ready in about 20 minutes."

Trish and Amy thanked Candice and she went back to get ready as the two divas stood in an attempt to do the same. Trish walked over to her suitcase and flung it open as Amy decided to start applying her makeup.

Paris and Nicky sat talking to Stacy about life on the road and as a Diva. Paris learnt that it wasn't all as easy as it seemed, and Paris realized that, in a way, it was very much like her own lifestyle. They always had to look good, as they didn't know when or where they would see someone, or who would take a picture. They always had to eat right, especially when a photo shoot was coming up. In truth, Paris noticed that their lives was exactly like hers except for the fact that every night they were in a different city.

Out of the corner of her eye, Paris noticed that Trish was furiously rummaging through her suitcase. She had already dressed, choosing a black and white ensemble for her match and had lightly touched up her makeup and fixed her hair.

"Where the hell is it!" she half screamed in frustration.

"Where is what?" they all asked at once.

"My script. I know I had it, I was going over my lines before the meeting. I was sitting right here," she moved over to the couch, "and then before leaving I placed it over on the counter, and then we left for the meeting and I still had it. Shit! I must have left it in catering."

"So just run and get it." Amy told her.

"I don't have time; we're up in 5 and Bisch won't be too happy if I'm late."

"I can always run and get it for you Trish." Paris offered.

"Really? That'd be really great if you would. I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'll just run out, get it and before you know it, I'll be back." Paris smiled and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Paris soon found herself wandering the halls of the arena. She had offered to go and get Trish's script, but she had forgotten that she had no clue where catering was. She knew that was where they had previously been, but she hadn't payed much attention to her surroundings as much as she had the people, and so she was completely lost.

She scrunched up her nose as she turned another corner, finding herself to be getting no where. She only hoped that Trish didn't need that script right away, as she was not going to get it anytime soon if Paris didn't find her way around the place.

Soon, out of pure chance, she finally turned in on the right hallway. She saw the entrance to catering and practically ran into the room. She went back over to the table they had been occupying and sure enough there was Trish's script, right where she had left it. Paris laughed as she picked it up and started making her way back out of the room and to the Divas locker room.

She again began making her way through the arena trying to retrace her steps. She was half way back when she came to a dead end. She sighed, turned around and began walking back in the direction she had come. She finally reached a long hallway with two ways to go. Paris had no clue as which to chose and so she figured she'd might as well just chose one.

She began walking down the hallway to her right, and as she looked back making sure she wasn't missing something at the other end, she looked back. Just as she did, she ran right into something, or someone; she didn't know which. She stumbled back, and as she regained her balance she looked up and found herself to be looking into a very familiar pair of eyes.

Suddenly, a vision of her childhood crossed her mind. She was very young, and although it seemed a million years back, she remembered it like it was yesterday. She was probably about 3 or 4 and was running in the grass laughing. There was obviously someone behind her, as she kept looking back and was apparently telling them something. Yet she didn't hear what she was saying, nor did she see to whom she was speaking. All she knew was that she had been enjoying this moment, as the smile plastered on her face was like no other she had ever seen before.

The man before her reached out and seized her in an attempt to stop her from falling. Just as he did, the colors in the picture seemed to fade and become unclear. It was now all dizzy and blurry, and just as quick as it had come, the memory disappeared.

"Are you okay?" came the voice of the man, breaking the silence.

Paris looked up startled and somewhat confused, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She took a second to regain her calm and then, pulling away, she bolted down the hallway back to the locker room leaving the young man scratching his head in thought.


End file.
